Fireworks
by Hana Zoldyck
Summary: Se acerca el festival de primavera. Nowaki le insiste a Hiroki sobre ir, el demonio Kamijou se opone totalmente, pensando que no tiene nada de especial una celebración. ¿Cambiará su opinión? One-shot


**Disclaimer: **Lamentablemente, no, Junjou Romantica no me pertenece.

**Fireworks.**

**. . . . .**

Kamijou no sabía en qué momento exactamente había accedido, a insistencia del peli-azul, ir el sábado por la noche a una exhibición de fuegos artificiales en el centro de la ciudad. El evento, principalmente, era para conmemorar el inicio de la estación primaveral. Hiroki nunca había sido afecto a este tipo de celebraciones, no tenía razón especial para ir, o con quién ir. Así que normalmente se quedaba en su departamento tomando una taza de café y revisando ensayos y trabajos de los estudiantes. Sin embargo, este año sería totalmente diferente, debido a su relación con cierto joven insistente y bastante meloso. Hizo memoria.

"¡Hiro-san!" Nowaki, después de cerrar la puerta del departamento, anunció su llegada nombrando a su amado.

El castaño estaba en la sala, recostado en el sillón, tomando sorbos largos de su taza de café diaria. Ladeó el rostro para mirar a su pareja, se le quedó mirando antes de volver su vista a las noticias vespertinas "Bienvenido" Lanzó una mirada fugaz pero discreta al reloj en la pared "Te esperaba para más tarde"

Nowaki colgó su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada, para después acompañar al mayor en el sofá, sentándose a su lado. Asintió con su sonrisa de siempre "Hoy no hubo tanta actividad en el hospital, así que decidí retirarme temprano para llegar más temprano a casa" _"Y estar contigo" _ Omitió eso de su comentario, estaba más que de sobra. Hiroki lo sabía, no era necesario que se lo dijera.

"Ujum, ya veo" Bebió otro sorbo del líquido amargo. Hubo un pequeño silencio, sólo el sonido de la televisión estaba presente. Nowaki decidió poner atención a estar un rato, después de todo, aún faltaban un par de horas para la cena.

Las noticias transcurrían. Desastres naturales, informes económicos, sobre salud, lo de siempre, nada por lo que debieran tener especial interés. Sin embargo, una sucesión de imágenes sobre personas concurridas en un mismo lugar captó la atención del menor al instante. Fotografías del festival primaveral del año pasado. Una locutora anunciaba que el próximo sábado tendría lugar de nuevo aquel evento. El castaño no mostró especial interés, de hecho, parecía todo lo contrario.

"Hiro-san, ¿podemos ir?" Nowaki preguntó cual niño emocionado por aquella ocasión, de verdad quería ir y pasar un tiempo con él. Hacía ya un tiempo desde la última vez que pasaron juntos un tiempo afuera, una 'cita'.

"Que… ¿Al festival? No lo creo" Hiroki pretendía cambiar el canal, para que no siguiera insistiendo. Tarde.

"Por favor, Hiro-san, será divertido, habrán fuegos artificiales" Sonrió, esperaba poder convencerlo de ir, eran muy contadas las veces que lograba hacer que cediera, y cuando lo hacía, era realmente feliz, casi podías sentir la alegría salir de él.

"No" Le cortó el rollo al peli-azul antes de que siguiera.

"Pero, ¿por qué Hiro-san?" Nowaki cambió su rostro a uno de decepción, al ver que no sería tan fácil como pensaba o quería.

Hiroki suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, cansado "Hablaremos luego" Algo entumido, se levantó para estirar sus piernas y caminó hasta la cocina donde lavó la taza vacía y la dejó con los demás trastes limpios para escurrirse.

Eventualmente, Nowaki siguió insistiendo. Todos los días, durante todo el día, al menos mientras estaban juntos. En algún momento Hiroki se cansó y, harto, aceptó ir el sábado a ver los fuegos artificiales con su pareja. El menor, sonriendo ampliamente, había recompensado al mayor con un sorpresivo beso en los labios. A lo cual su pareja se había sonrojado y quedado callado, con el ceño fruncido y mirando el suelo.

Y ahí estaba. Con su pareja a su lado. Ambos mirando el cielo, el cual dentro de un par de minutos se llenaría de luces multicolores. La celebración se llevaba a cabo en un área cercana al centro. Desde días antes habían comenzando a alistar los preparativos, un espacio abierto y verde. Nowaki había escogido un lugar hermoso para ese momento. En el prado, muy alejados de la multitud. Previamente habían probado un par bocadillos en un par de los cientos de puestos de comida, no sin haber intervenido la quisquillosa manía de Hiroki de no comer nada que pareciera extraño o insalubre. El peli-azul hubiera probado uno de cada cosa que veía, pero el mayor había reprendido diciendo que se enfermaría si no cuidaba lo que comía, aunque fuese una sola noche. En fin.

Segundos antes de que comenzara el espectáculo. Ambos sentados en el pasto con la vista completamente libre de cualquier obstáculo, estaban cubiertos por la bóveda estrellada. Los ojos curiosos de Nowaki esperaban de manera impaciente. Hiroki lo miraba, no entendía por qué tal fascinación, no era la gran cosa, es decir, había fuegos artificiales por casi cualquier cosa o celebración.

De pronto un haz de luz surcó el suelo, emitiendo un silbido que anunciaba algo. Y así l0 hizo. La gran explosión de colores en el cielo se reflejaba en los ojos de la pareja. Era hipnotizante, sin importar cuántas veces uno lo hubiera visto antes. Los colores pronto se fueron apagando y le sucedieron unas nuevas explosiones que poco a poco fueron llenando el cielo de hermosas combinaciones de colores.

La pareja tenía sus manos tendidas en el suelo, Nowaki acercó la suya a la de Hiro-san. Por un momento pareció tentado a alejarse, pero entonces volteó su mano y sostuvo la mano del menor entre la suya. No sin un rubor en sus mejillas.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos llenos de colores en el cielo. Ninguno de los dos había apartado la vista de este. Cuando el espectáculo pareció haber acabado, ambos se miraron. Aún tomados de la mano.

"Hiro-san, gracias por venir a ver los fuegos artificiales conmigo" Nowaki sonrió de manera amplia, apretando un poco la mano de su pareja. Hiroki miró sus manos entrelazadas por unos segundos, el peli-azul aprovechó este momento para acercársele. Para cuando el castaño levantó la vista, era tarde. Ambos estaban unidos en un dulce beso. El mayor no hizo nada por separarse. Cerró los ojos y se dejó de llevar. Sintió que en ese momento todo era perfecto. Él. Nowaki. El silencio sepulcral, sin embargo, totalmente cómodo. Sólo sus respiraciones eran audibles.

Un silbido pasó por desapercibido sobre ellos, un último fuego artificial floreció en el cielo. Iluminando aquella escena que perduraría en la memoria de ambos. Para Nowaki, el primer festival con el que había ido con Hiro-san. Para Hiroki, el día que descubrió lo hermosos que pueden ser los fuegos artificiales, cuando los disfrutas con la persona que más amas.

**. . . . .**


End file.
